


he sees you when youre sleeping he knows when youre awake

by 404pagenotfound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: Gamzee never meant for it to get this far. His feelings were disgusting, and he knew it, but it was so hard … having him so close yet so very far. Touching him without him knowing or understanding the pleasure Gamzee makes him feel.





	he sees you when youre sleeping he knows when youre awake

Kurloz is a stomach sleeper. He hugs his pillow, and piles the blankets high with the air on. He wears boxers and baggy shirts to bed. He’s a heavy sleeper, and won’t even wake up when Gamzee touches him. Pulls the blankets down. Runs his hands over his soft thighs.

But oh, he makes noise in his sleep.

He’s louder asleep than he is awake, mumbling nonsense to himself and moaning if Gamzee does something he likes. It’s a heady feeling, doing this sort of thing to someone who isn’t aware of it. To his brother, too.

Gamzee never meant for it to get this far. His feelings were disgusting, and he knew it, but it was so hard … having him so close yet so very far. Touching him without him knowing or understanding the pleasure Gamzee makes him feel. It started off as just a little watching, standing in his brother’s doorway like a pervert and watching him sleep. He  _ is  _ a pervert, but that doesn’t mean he’ll stop. It was just watching, until Kurloz had a wet dream. The memory of his brother’s hips twitching, hands grasping the sheets as he gasps and sighs softly, made him achingly hard. He was just so … open, vulnerable, something he never was awake. And Gamzee had to put his hands on him, then, to be the source of that soft, sleepy arousal.

This wasn’t the first time he did this, obviously, and it wouldn’t be the last. He knelt over Kurloz as he slept, mumbling nonsense to himself. Gamzee’s hand ghosts over the small of his back, fingertips barely brushing over the tiny strip of exposed skin. Kurloz shivers a little, sighs something to whoever he’s talking to. Gamzee pauses, though he knows that alone wouldn’t wake Kurloz. No, he’d sleep through an earthquake. But he couldn’t risk doing too much all at once, no. Kurloz finding him out was the nightmare scenario. He didn’t think he’d ever forgive him for this, so it was best not to push it. His hand rests on him, gentle, and Kurloz’s dream seems to resume as normal.

The tricky part was getting him on his back. Gamzee had actually woken him one time doing that. He’d sprinted away as Kurloz woke slowly, but must have chalked it up to being hard, judging from the noises he heard moments later. It was best to tease him into rolling over, instead. Gamzee strokes his cheek lightly, making him chase the feeling. It takes a few passes, but Kurloz is on his side now, hugging his blanket like another person, exposing his side and back. Gamzee gives him a moment to settle, just watching. He was so sweet like this … he wished he would be this sweet all the time. Gamzee almost wanted to just wiggle his way into Kurloz’s arms and sleep there, honestly. His brother would tease him for being childish in the morning, but he always let Gamzee do what he wanted. But he could do that afterward.

Gamzee strokes his face gently, feeling his brother barely react. He strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, and Kurloz hums softly, turns over onto his back, finally. Gamzee hesitates for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to his parted lips. He makes a soft little moan into the kiss, otherwise still, and Gamzee cups his face, adjusting his position a little, kisses him again and again. He gets caught up in the moment, and takes his lower lip between his teeth, and Kurloz makes a soft confused noise. Gamzee pulls himself away fast, prepared to make a million different excuses, but Kurloz’s eyes remain closed. He relaxes, giving him a minute to go back to sleeping deeply.

One of the nice things about this was that he only had to provide minimal stimulation to get him hard. His brain filled in the blanks, his cock hardening in his boxers and making him sigh out soft little moans. Gamzee only encouraged it, pulling him out of his boxers gingerly and stroking him nice and slow. Kurloz squirms, movements loose and uncoordinated.

“Mm … please…” He mumbles, his sleepy voice sending a shiver down Gamzee’s spine.

“Yeah… Yeah, brother, I got you…” He whispers, pulling his own cock out. He takes both their dicks in his hand, stroking together and making his knees weak. Kurloz’s hips shift, barely chasing after the pleasure Gamzee is giving him, and Gamzee goes a little faster, biting his lip to muffle his moans. He pants as his arousal builds, and Kurloz lets out this whining little moan. Gamzee wants to listen to his sleepy noises all the time, he sounded so hot, helpless under him and just  _ taking _ what Gamzee wanted to give him. Gamzee is close, and he lets himself go, focusing on Kurloz instead. He has to cum first, he has to see it. It doesn’t take him long, spilling into Gamzee’s hand with only a sleepy little sigh, and it’s hot as fuck. Gamzee finishes himself in a few short strokes, cumming on Kurloz’s exposed skin with a gasp.

He pants as he comes down, and scrambles to grab the box of tissues. He cleans up carefully, collecting the tissues and throwing them away in his own room. He washes his hands before making his way back to Kurloz’s room, fixing his brother’s clothes carefully. He probably wouldn’t find it odd to wake up with his clothes a little twisted, but he didn’t want to risk it. He carefully worms his way into his brother’s hold, though he’s less concerned if this wakes him up. As he settles, Kurloz’s breath catches, and Gamzee watches his eyelids flutter briefly before opening. The two stare at each other for a moment before Kurloz laughs softly.

_ “Shit, Gamzee. Startled me. What are you doing?” _

“Wanted t’sleep in here…” He mumbles, and Kurloz smiles, predictably indulgent.

_ “Alright. Fucking brought me out of a good ass dream, too…”  _ He signs, and it’s probably too dark for Kurloz to see Gamzee’s flush.

“Maybe a brother could share them good vibes, then.” Kurloz laughs softly again.

_ “Go to sleep, Gamzee. Love you.” _

“Love you too…” He mumbles, watching Kurloz close his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wont judge you for reading it if you dont judge me for writing it. we understandin' each other here?


End file.
